It Was Meant For You
by phantom'slover28
Summary: Based off of the 90s phantom. Christine is out with Philippe after her performance at the Bistro when she realizes her feelings are toward someone else, her mastro. Rated M for reasons. Started as a one shot I've decided continue.
1. Chapter 1

**_So this started out as a one shot but I'm thinking about continuing it but I'm not sure yet. Read and let me know what you think in the comments my lovelies. ;) _**

* * *

Christine loved being around Philippe. He reminded her of the simple times of when she was a girl. When she was with him she felt so close to the memory of her father. After she sang he had taken her out to a river in the woods; they laughed and they talked of old times, then Philippe took them back to shore. As he tied up the boat Christine walked into the woods and for a moment lost herself in a fantasy of how her maestro would react when she told him of her success. She smiled at the thought then Philippe came up behind her and touched her shoulder gaining her attention. Christine smiled at him and he returned her smile. Then he did the most unexpected thing or at least unexpected to her. Philippe kissed her. Christine pulled away and looked at him realizing she had been leading him on. She stuttered for a moment then said "I'm, I'm sorry. This, this was a mistake." Then she began to walk away.

It surprised Christine in a way that she felt nothing when Philippe kissed her. Philippe caught her by the arm. "Christine," He said.

"Philippe, please. I'm sorry but I shouldn't be here. I have to go." Thoughts going to her maestro. Philippe didn't know what to say, but he did as she asked and took her back to the opera.

"Is it someone else?" He asked as she left the carriage.

She turned to him "I'm sorry." Was all she could say, then she turned and quickly went to her room locking the door behind her. "Maestro!" she called rushing to the secret door. "Maestro!" She called again coming into their practice room but he wasn't there. She wanted to cry. Her success was supposed to be spent with her teacher not Philippe. She sat at his piano and began to cry. "Oh Maestro. Please forgive me." Christine sobbed. She sat there for a few moments trying to stop her tears and secretly praying _he _would appear and comfort her, but it never happened. He didn't come. When she had calmed herself down she went to her room and found enough energy to change into her nightdress.

Then Christine heard a knock on her door. She knew that her maestro wouldn't use that door and he was the only one she wanted to see at the moment. So she sat on her bed and she waited hoping he would come soon. The knocking came again but Christine did not move fearing it would be Philippe with questions that she didn't want to answer. Then again another knock. Christine was tempted just to shout 'go away', but then a voice came along with the knocks. "Christine." Carlotta's voice called. "Christine I know you're in there. Let me in please I wish to speak with you."

With a sigh and a small eye roll Christine went to the door and unlocked it. She opened it just a little "Please Madame." She said in a fake horse voice acting as if she didn't feel well. "I cannot speak at the moment. I just wish to sleep." Carlotta wasn't sure what to say. Only a few hours ago did this girl sing perfectly and beautifully, but now all of a sudden she can hardly talk.

Carlotta didn't believe that Christine was sick; honestly she thought perhaps Christine was hiding a lover in her room, or more specifically the Count De Chaney. So she simply gave a huff and said. "Very well. But I expect to talk to you first thing in the morning." Christine nodded and shut the door locking it back.

She turned around and leaned on the door sighing wanting to cry again. She started to walk back to the bed then she saw _him_. She simply couldn't help herself when she rushed to him putting her arms around him while sobbing. Erik stood frozen for a moment not sure what to do. "Oh maestro! I'm so very sorry!" She cried. Erik very slowly put one arm around her waist and cradled the back of her head with his other hand. "I should have been with you after tonight not the Count. It was a success and I should have been here with you."

The words he needed to say pained him but he hated himself for making her cry. He knew it was his fault and he knew he could fix it with a few simple words, but they were simple words he hated. "Christine," He said with a bit of a sigh "You're not mine." He said at last. "It is not my choice who you are with after a success."

She sniffled as she pulled away "What?" The look in her eyes was a look of heart break. She shook her head. "No." Christine said. "You, you can't just say that."

"Christine," he began.

"I want to be yours." She said. He stared at her in disbelief. "I do I mean it. The Count kissed me tonight, and it felt wrong, because my only thoughts of a kiss, were a kiss given by you." Erik was frozen he didn't know what to say. "I didn't want him to kiss me, but when he did, I thought of you."

"Christine, I don't know what to say." he finally answered.

Her eyes wandered to his lips. "Why must you say anything?" she whispered coming closer to him. Christine gently touched her lips to his. There was something there, a spark, she could feel it. In the very back of her mind she wondered how she had fallen for a man she knew so little about. She didn't even know his name but she knew that she loved him. Christine knew that he felt it too, and she felt him very gently kiss her back. She could since that he was unsure of what he was doing but she truly didn't care because it proved in a way that he loved her too. Christine pulled back some and their eyes met. "This was meant for you. My first kiss. It was meant for you." She whispered.

Erik was stunned. It was all so fast so sudden. When he saw how upset she was after not celebrating her victory with him he had every intention of letting her go and breaking his own heart he always knew it would happen one day. But now, now _Christine_ had changed the game. Erik had wanted her for so long and for some reason he actually had to think about taking what she was offering him. Finally regaining his composure he reached his hand up and stroked away her lose blonde strands looking her deep in the eyes making her knees go weak. "You're right." He whispered "Sometimes words aren't enough."

"Do you know what is enough then?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Erik smiled and nodded "This." He said simply taking her tight in his arms and kissing her hard. Christine found it a little odd that she didn't care how roughly he kissed her she actually found that she enjoyed it. Christine kissed him back putting her arms around him and letting her hands play with his light brown hair. Erik pulled back and whispered out of breath "I want you Christine."

"Well what's stopping you?" She asked kissing him "Make love to me Erik." She whispered. Erik smiled kissing her with everything he had in him. They fell back onto the bed they broke away only for a moment so they wouldn't be on the edge, then they were back in each other's arms. Christine quickly stripped Erik of his jacket and moaned at how his hands felt running over her body. Erik slowly kissed down her neck as his hand reached the hem of her dress and found the skin of her leg. His hand went under her nightgown bunching it up as he went along.

Her breaths came in gasps and she couldn't help the smile that played on her face as his hand got higher. "Do you still want this?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes maestro. More than anything."

Erik let out a happy sigh then whispered "Erik. My name is Erik."

Christine looked at him and smiled "You have a name." She said "Erik. It makes it all more real." Erik shivered at how his name sounded when she said it. "I want this. I want you Erik."

He smiled at her and whispered "Very well." then kissed her again and he could feel her smiling. Christine tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor, then Erik lifted the nightgown over her head and stared at her reviled body. Christine had never considered herself beautiful not even now as Erik stated at her with adoring eyes. She put her arms over her breasts to hide herself from him. Erik shook his head and kissed her lovingly "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." He said kissing her again "Don't hide from me Christine." Very slowly she warmed up to the idea that Erik thought her beautiful, and very slowly she moved her arms away from her body to his.

Erik kissed her the way he had only ever dreamed of kissing her. He kissed as if she was his and he had to keep telling himself that she was his he was making her his. After tonight she would always be his no matter what. Erik moved his hand down her neck and slowly to her breast. He listened to Christine moan as their lips broke apart. Erik never thought that anyone would actually ever enjoy his touch but here Christine was moaning and begging for more. "Erik, please." She begged in a whisper not truly knowing what she was pleading for, but the words seemed so right because she didn't care what Erik did as long as he didn't stop touching her.

Erik smiled at her as his hand went lower and removed her underwear. She couldn't help but let out a small gasp as his cold hands touched her. Erik couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when he felt how wet she was, and he was in love with the fact that it was because of him. "Do you truly desire me Christine? Oh, what kind of question is that when the answer coats my fingers." He said making her gasp with each stroke. Christine whispered his name again sending a shiver down his spine hardening his manhood even more. Erik began kissing down her neck slowly slipping two of his fingers into her.

As Erik kissed her breasts Christine bit her lip and smiled a bit. She once had a dream like this and now it was real. She had always loved her mistero and it overjoyed her now that she knew he felt the same. The way he touched her and every word he spoke had such love in them. His lips traveled down her stomach until he reached her intamate place. Christine gasped and moaned louder slipping her hand into his hair. In gasps she begged him not to stop and he obeyed. Erik doubted that he could stop even if she commanded him to. Christine was so sweet on his tongue, and as he explored her wet folds his fingers picked up speed. She was so close to climaxing and was doing her best not to be loud in fear someone would hear them. Christine knew that the last thing either of them wanted was for rumors to be spread throughout the opera about them. She also knew that if someone heard they would assume it was the Count in her bed, and Christine was almost ill at the thought. Erik showed no mercy in pleasuring her and she loved it.

Christine turned her head into the pillow and cried out as she reached completion. Slowly Erik pulled away and watched her try and catch her breath. She was so beautiful. With her eyes clouded with desire she looked at him. "Please don't go Erik." She said after a moment.

Erik leaned down ans kissed her lips. "I'll stay as long as you want me." Christine smiled sweetly at him and closed her eyes wraping her arms around him. After a moment of just holding each other Christine kissed Erik. He kissed her back with such passion that Chrsitine was a little surprised.

She let out a small moan when she felt his hardened manhood. Christine pushed against Erik until he rolled over onto his back, then Christine climbed on top of him. Erik was surprised at her boldness, but then again Chrsitine was as innocent as everyone thought. She bent down and kissed him, her hands roaming his chest and stomach, then pulled away only a few inches and whispered, "It's my turn to pleasure you Erik."

Christine kissed him again as her hand went low to cup his hardened self causing him to moan against her lips. Then Christine began to stroke him which drove him mad with want for her. Her lips moved to his neck then down his chest and stomach, as she laid each kiss Erik watched her intently, then she stopped when she reached the hem of his pants. Their eyes met and for the first time since he had met her Erik saw wickedness in her eyes and that sent a wave of desire through him. Christine removed her hand and kissed his swollen manhood through the barrier of his pants making him moan loudly. With a sly little smile Christine sat up and undid his zipper, sliding both pants and underwear off of him. As Eriks clothes joined the rest on the floor Christine went a little red staring at his manhood. She had never really seen a man fully unclothed before and she was glad Erik was her first, and she hoped her only.

Slowly she brought her hands to his erection and began to stroke him. Erik moaned at her action, then after a moment Christine leaned down taking him in her mouth and that was his undoing. Erik closed his eyes surrendering completely to her moaning and gasping at the feeling of her hands and mouth on his manhood. It felt like a dream to both of them. Erik couldn't believe that his angelic Christine was pleasuring him in such a way, and Christine couldn't believe that her mastro was here with her now giving her such thrill as she pleased him. It wasn't long before Erik climaxed with Christine's name on his lips.

As Erik caught his breath Christine wipped her mouth, then crawled up next to Erik. When he finally came to his senses he felt a weight on his chest, when he opened his eyes he saw Christine laying on him, and he smiled. Bringing one arm around her they laid there in comfortable silence for a long while. As Erik gently stroked her arm he thought. "Christine, are you awake?" He whispered.

She smiled and replied. "How could I even think of sleep when I'm in an amazing dream right now?"

Erik smiled. "May I ask you something? Its some what ridiculous, but I want to ask it."

"You can ask me anything Erik." Christine said.

"How do you know what you do about this? I mean, I grew up here listening to stage hands and ballerinas talk about it, but you," He ended with a laugh that she knew meant he didn't expect that.

Christine giggled a little. "I grew up on the streets of France Erik. One tends to hear a thing or two, and regrettably see some things too." She said with a frown as she remebered moments where she would see men with unwilling girls in allie ways, and always fearing she would be next.

Erik laid her down and rolled over on his side to see her. He stroked her hair then kissed her. "As long as I am with you, you will never have to face that again." Erik vowed and she smiled.

"Can I ask you something now Erik?" He laughed a little and nodded. "How do you know that you're in love?" She reddened a little.

Erik smiled at her sweet little question. "Who do you think you're in love with might I ask?" Fearing for a brief moment it wasnt him.

"I think I'm in love with you Erik." Christine reddened even more. After she said it her eyes went away from his, she suddenly became very interested in his skin.

Erik placed a finger under her chin smiling his sweetest smile. "And if I were to say I love you in return?"

Erik didn't think it possible for her to get redder but she did. "I would be both the happiest and most fortunate girl in the world." Erik chuckled a little and stroked her hair, then unexpectedly Christine kissed him. "I like hearing you laugh, and seeing you smile." She said inches from his lips. "I don't want you to leave." She whispered.

"Then tell me to stay." He whispered back.

"Please stay here with me,"

"As you wish my darling." Erik kissed her again and as Christine put her arms around him they heard the giggling of the ballerinas and chorus out in the hall. Erik broke the kiss and looked at the door.

"It's locked don't worry," Christine said. "Besides, they never bother with me anyway."

Erik looked back at her. "That both fills me with anger and joy. Anger because none of them see what perfection they have in front of them."

Christine blushed. "I am nothing near perfect."

"Oh, but you are. The way I see it, you are as close to perfection as this world will get, and perfection should be reconized." Christine smiled with the blush still clear on her face. "But it fills me with joy as well because that means I get you to myself at times."

Christine giggled. "I would rather be in a voice lesson with you than with them. But I will admit, I do perfer this to any music lesson." They laughed and Erik kissed her.

They heard the girls outside the door giggle again then started talking loudly about her performance. Some things they said were nice but they said it in a very sarcastic tone, others said horrid things about her. Christine wanted to crawl in a hole and disappear. She normally didn't care when they said rude things, but she didn't want Erik to hear them and think her performance bad. Chrsitine didn't want that shame; she didn't want Erik to thimk she lied about her success. She turned away from him facing the wall and closing her eyes wanting it to be over.

Erik had been staring at the door knowing every word was a lie, but when he looked at Christine he wanted to kill them all. "I know they're wrong." He said as she tried not to cry. "I was there tonight my love." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I was outside. I heard you. I heard the crowd cheering. It was amazing. _You_ were amazing." He watched a smile grow on her face. He smiled down at her and kissed her nose making her giggle. "How about we go somewhere we aren't going to be disturbed?"

"Where?" She asked with a curious look.

"My home." He said as a small smile played across her lips.

"But, I have a meeting with Carlotta in the morning plus rehearsal, and-" Erik cut her off with a kiss.

"Maybe if you spend a morning with me they will realize how much they truly need you." She giggled a little, "Besides your teacher says you need the rest, when you answered the door you sounded positively horrid."

She grew a sly little smile and wrapped her arms around him. "I do believe my teacher has anything but rest on his mind."

"Can you blame me? You have no idea how long I have waited to hold you in this way." He whispered.

"Probably almost as long as I have been wanting you to hold me like this." She whispered back so close to kissing him.

"So does that mean you'll come?"

"What do you think?" She replied playfully then kissing him. Erik smiled through the kiss then moved away sitting on the edge of the bed grabbing his clothes. After he pulled his shirt on and zipped up his pants he turned to look at Christine. She sat there on the bed in her nightgown and slippers waiting for him. He smiled at her and grabbed his jacket putting it on her. "It's rather cold in the tunnels." He said with a little chuckle.

They could still hear some of the girls outside the door as Erik took her hand and led her to the secret door then into tunnels she had never seen before. As they travled down Christine saw a rat pass by her and jumped a little squezzing Erik's hand. He glanced at her and chuckled pulling her closer. "It's alright. We're almost there."

As Erik helped Christine into the boat he had no clue that someone was waiting for him on the other side. Gerard was sitting by the fire waiting for Erik to come back. He had no clue how long he had been waiting but it seemed like hours. Then he heard a laugh that was not Erik's. It was the laugh of a young girl. Gerard got up and looked around the corner only to see Erik helping Christine out of the boat. "You splashed me on purpose." She said making Erik laugh as they walked away from the boat.

"I told you that I didn't mean to." He said taking her in his arms.

"Well forgive me if I don't believe you." She said smiling at him happy to be away from the world and with Erik. With that thought she kissed him. That kiss led to another and another.

"Christine," Erik whispered as they pulled apart out of breath.

"Yes Erik."

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to give an answer now, but I feel I can't wait. I feel that this moment is too perfect and I won't ever find one like it again." Erik said very seriously.

Christine moved her hands up his chest and around his neck sending a small shiver doen his spine. "You can ask me anything my love."

Erik smiled and knew this was the right moment. "Will you marry me?"

Christine's eyes grew wide and she let out a small gasp. She was speechless. "Erik, I,"

"You don't have to answer now, but," Christine kissed him shutting him up.

"My answers yes." She whispered as he opened his eyes and smiled. She smiled as well "Tonight, it made me realize how much I need you. It made me realize how I never want to be away from you. I have yet to see your face, and the thing is, I don't care. I know I love you. I never wanted to marry for looks or money anyway." She said making Erik laugh. "I love you, and nothing can, or will ever change that."

Erik had no words. He just stood there and smiled. "You are just too amazing." He said touching her forehead with his.

"Say it." She whispered with a smile. "Don't make me beg."

"I love you my Christine." Erik said kissing her passionately.

Gerard stood there shocked at what he had heard and seen. Apart of him wanted to end it, in fear Erik would get hurt. But then again what if what Christine said was true? What if she was able to truly love Erik, mask, face, and all? It was a what if Gerard was willing to take. He decided to wait in his spot until they left the other room and then he would leave.

When Erik broke away Christine let out a squeal of surprise as Erik lifted herup bridal style into his arms. She laughed as he carried her to the bedroom, then he laid her on the bed. For a moment all he did was stand over her admiring her beauty. Then he walked over to the other side of the bed pulling out a drawer on the side table, he took something out then shut it. Christine went to her knees and crawled over to him. He reviled a simple gold ring. "It was a mothers. I know its nothing fancy, but it'll do for now."

Christine smiled and looked him in the eyes. "It's perfect. I told you I never wanted to marry for looks or money." Erik chuckled at her. "Will you make love to me Erik?"

He smiled down at her taking her hand and putting the ring on it. "Gladly." He said with a smile kissing her again. Erik removed his jacket from her shoulders as she tugged at his shirt. Erik laid her down on the bed removed his shirt then joined her on the bed. He put his lips back on hers and shivered a little as Christine's hands wandered his body. His hand went down her body then bunched up her night dress as he trailed back up her leg. Erik was slightly shocked when he found she never bothered to put her underwear back on. Christine gave a wicked little smile as he looked at her. "My wicked little temptress." He said kissing her again. Erik pulled the material over her head revealing her body to him. After that Christine helped him in removing his pants, and as his pants and underwear joined the rest of the clothes on the floor Erik lowered himself back down and kissed her.

As he postioned himself ready to enter she asked, "Will it hurt Erik?"

"It will, but not for long." He replied. "We don't have to do this. If you wish for us to wait I won't blame you."

Christine shook her head. "No I want this, really I do. I have fantasized and dreamt about this for so long now. I want it to be real this time. I want to wake up tomorrow morning right here in your arms knowing that I agreed to marry you, and that I am completely yours. Please," She begged putting her forehead to his and reaching between them taking his hardened manhood in her hand making him moan. She guided him to her wet heat "I don't want to wait any longer."

"Then I won't make you." He said kissing her then thrusting deep into her. Christine gasped and whimpered digging her nails into his back. Erik kissed down her neck and hated himself for hurting his Christine. He whispered sweet words of love and apology between kisses. As the pain dulled Erik began to move. Soon Christine began to move with him gasping and moaning at the feelings that rushed through her.

In no time at all the gentle pace Erik was going wasn't enough for Chrsitine and she was begging for him to go faster. Erik obeyed amd enjoyed the sounds of her pleasure, it was better than any music he had ever heard. Erik barried his face into her shoulder breathing heavy and moaning, then her hand went into his hair. Lost in a world of passion and pleasure Erik didn't feel the ties of his mask loosen as Christine's hand fisted in his hair. Soon with mboth crying out they climaxed, then laid there holding each other never wanting to leave the blissful world they were in right then. Catching his breath Erik felt his mask was loose and his stomach dropped not wanting Christine to see his face. Erik wasn't sure what to do at the moment frozen in fear that she would see him. Then she spoke. "I don't care Erik." She said, he knew she was talking about the mask. "I will love you no matter."

"You will think me a monster. I do not wish to frighten you." He said his voice breaking.

"You won't." She promised. "Please let me see you." She begged.

"Close your eyes." Erik requested, and she did. With one hand he slowly removed it placing it om the table. He kissed her once again fearing this could be the last time he was permitted to kiss her. "Say those sweet words one last time before you see."

"It won't be the last time Erik." Christine replied.

"Please." He begged.

"I love you Erik." She said finally then slowly opendd her eyes. Her face was unreadable.

She admitted it wasn't the greatest face in the world. Parts of his face was thin skin streched over bone, other parts were lumpy and swollen. But after a moment of thought she didn't care, because this was hers. Slowly a smile grew on her face and she brought her hand up to stroke his face. Erik leaned into her touch closing his eyes as she said, "I still love you. This doesn't change anything. I still want to marry you. I told you that nothing can or will change that. I love you. I am meant for you as you are me. Don't ever forget that."

Erik smiled down at her. "I won't ever forget that. I promise. So long as you always remeber how much I love you."

Chrsitine smiled coming closer to his lips. "Remind me again."

"Gladly." He replied.

* * *

**_So continue or no? _**


	2. Chapter 2

There was no telling what time it was. But the one thing Christine did know was where she was and who was the one lying next to her. Under the opera house with Erik. Her Maestro. She had been awake for some time now, but Erik was still lost in a world of dream. Dream. That seemed such a useless word now that her wildest dream had become reality. Erik had proposed. He had proclaimed his love in so many different ways; ways that she couldn't have even imagined in her wildest dreams. But her thoughts seemed to be getting the best of her. In Christine's mind she measured up to nothing next to Erik. She thought so highly of him and she knew that he could do much better than her. She still loved him so very much though and wanted more than anything to marry him.

Christine sighed. She knew she was over thinking things so she decided to get up. Christine sat up and reached down and grabbed Erik's shirt then slipped it on. Then she slipped on her shoes and walked to a window she hadn't noticed last night. She looked out onto the lake and smiled. She couldn't help but think that she could get used to that scene. Christine heard movement from the bed. She turned and saw Erik sitting up. He looked over at her and smiled.

The way he looked at her she couldn't help but blush knowing he was thinking of last night. "What are you doing?" He asked after a moment of gazing. While waiting for an answer he got up and pulled on his underwear.

"Just admiring the view." She replied. "And yourself?"

"Admiring the view." He said never taking his intense stare off of her. Christine giggled and he put his arms around her waist bringing her to him. There was something wrong he knew it; it was a look in her eye. He looked at her seriously. "What's wrong?"

Christine looked him in the eyes and shook her head. "Nothing." But it wasn't very convincing. Erik released her from his grip. "I've just been over thinking things."

"Like what?"

"Last night." She said looking away.

"What about last night?" Erik asked confused.

"Did you mean everything you said?"

"Why wouldn't I mean saying that I love you?"

"People sometimes saying things in the moment that they don't really mean." She said tearing up a bit wanting to believe he meant it.

Erik lifted up her chin. "Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?" He gave her a smile. Christine smiled back at him. Erik cupped her face in his hands and stroked away the tears. "I love you Christine Daae. For now and always." She smiled even wider. "May I kiss you?"

Christine giggled. "You may." He pressed his lips to hers and put his arms back around her waist. The kiss led to another more heated one. Christine pulled her lips away and just basked in the moment knowing that he really loved her. She could feel it in every kiss. "I should be getting back." She said with a sad tone in her voice.

"No. Let them wait on you for once."

"But-" Erik cut her off with a fiery kiss. The kiss made her insides melt and she went limp in his arms. Erik gripped, her lifting her up, taking her to the bed. "Erik," She gasped as he kissed down her neck.

"I want you to return to the world never doubting my love for you my darling."

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get it posted so you all would know I've decided to continue. But I will be posting another chapter at some point. It's taken awhile to figure out this story and I think I've finally got it down so yay! Remember to comment please and thank you! Until next time my lovelies! ~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Christine returned the next day and was given the excuse, thanks to Erik, that she had a cousin in town she had to visit. She wore her engagement ring on a gold chain around her neck and kept it tucked under her clothes. Christine went back to her normal routine that day, but she knew that she would be returning to her room to Erik to do things other than a music lesson. Everyone had seemed to forget about her performance at the bistro. Every now and again she would get looks from others but that was it. Carlotta had seemed to have forgotten about the meeting she was wanting with Christine which Christine was happy about. She knew Carlotta would want to ask questions about Erik that Christine couldn't answer, and she would rather never sing again than give Erik away.

The day was almost over when her only friend at the opera, Meg the little blonde ballerina, came over to her when she was finished rehearsing. Christine was putting away costumes when Meg grabbed her and led her into an empty hallway. "Meg!" Christine said laughing.

"I'm not stupid like everyone else here. Where were you really yesterday?" She demanded crossing her arms. Meg was the only one who knew about Erik and that was just because she was Gerard's daughter.

"Shh." Christine said quickly and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I was with him." Christine thought Meg's eyes were going to pop out of her head. "It was amazing." Meg couldn't help but get a worried look. "What?" Christine said losing her smile.

"Are you sure that this is smart? I mean Christine, he isn't exactly the most trusted and loved man." Meg said worried for her friend and Erik.

Christine looked at her almost disgusted. "How could you say that? You've known for months how I've felt about him. Why have you waited until now to tell me how you really feel?" She asked angered.

"Because I honestly didn't think it would go this far. I honestly didn't think that you would actually act on your feelings Christine. I just didn't,"

"You didn't think that's the problem here!" Christine yelled.

"Christine,"

"No! You don't even really know him. He loves me and I love him. That should be enough for you." Christine said then turned and walked away.

Christine finished her runs just in time to watch to rest of the stage hands leave and the ballerinas run off to the dormitories. As Christine rolled the rest of the laundry away she heard a door slam; she jumped and screamed. She saw Erik standing there laughing. Christine scowled at him and huffed. "You aren't funny." She said turning back to the laundry.

Erik came up behind her warping his arms around her. He could tell she had had quite the day. "You're so tense." He said, then kissed the back of her neck. Christine relaxed a little and Erik heard her sigh. "Talk to me darling."

Christine huffed again. "It's Meg. She thinks she knows everything. Telling me that me being with you isn't right. Saying that you're a dangerous man basically." Christine turned around and looked at him.

Erik rolled his eyes. "That sounds like my sister."

"Your what?!" Christine shouted shocked.

"My sister. But I don't think she knows I know that." Christine just looked at him confused. "Gerard is my father, but he doesn't know I know. Meg is technically my half sister." Christine smirked at him.

"And you didn't find this useful information for your bride to be?" She said with a small laugh.

"You never asked." He said laughing. Erik took her in his arms. "Now say that again. Say again what you just called yourself."

Christine smiled putting her arms around his neck. "Your bride to be." Erik gave a happy sigh.

"What do you say to going home?" He asked.

"I say that is the best thing I have heard all day." She said with a giggle.

* * *

Meg walked into the living room where she saw her parent's sitting there talking like they did every night after dinner. Gerard looked up and saw Meg then noticed the look on her face. "What's on your mind little one?" He asked as she sat across from them in a chair.

"I talked to Christine today." She began. "She told me that," Meg wasn't really sure how to put it.

"That what?" Her mother, Anna, asked.

"That she's been with Erik. That's where she was all day yesterday." Meg said.

Anna looked shocked. "With Erik?" She looked at Gerard who just took another swig of his drink. "Why aren't you acting more surprised about this?"

"It's hard to act surprised when you've known all along." Gerard replied. With the look Anna gave him he set down his drink and began to explain. "I went to Erik's home the other night. The night Christine sang. I had been waiting for maybe an hour when I saw them together. He brought her over on the boat. They went into another room and I left. That is the extent of my knowledge. Oh, I'm assuming that Christine also told you he proposed. That part slipped my mind for some reason."

Both the girls look at him strangely. "And why have you kept this to yourself?" Anna asked.

"Because I didn't find it any of our business. I knew that either Erik or Christine would tell us in due time. Christine loves him. I am fairly certain of that." Gerard explained.

"If you are really so sure of yourself." Anna said annoyed.

"None of us honestly know what will come of this. Maybe they will last maybe they won't. I honestly don't think it will last so what's the harm, but I do believe that Erik deserves this. He deserves love." Gerard said. Neither of the girls could argue with that point. "Besides I've been looking into some things, and I don't think Erik will be in hiding much longer."

"What do you mean?" Meg asked.

Gerard got up to refresh his drink and said, "Let's just say I've find quite the loop hole. And that's all either of you need to know right now."

* * *

Everything had been going on for about two weeks now. Things were different between Meg and Christine after the fight. Meg still didn't believe that Christine and Erik were right together, and Christine really didn't want to hear it.

It was after Christine had left to start on her rounds when Gerard came into the tunnels. Erik had just left Christine's room when he turned the corner and saw Gerard sitting on a box of props. "Gerard? What are you doing?" Erik asked.

Gerard shrugged. "I had to talk to you and I knew that you come by here every day when you make your rounds of making sure all my hard work doesn't go to waste." Gerard said with a smile.

Erik let out a soft laugh. "Care to walk with me?" Gerard got up and walked alongside Erik down one of the many paths. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Gerard was very cool when proposing this; after all he had had enough time to practice what he had to say. "Something I probably should have talked to you about awhile back, but some things have just now been brought into the light." Erik had to admit to himself he was nervous about what Gerard was fixing to say because just that sentence opened many topics. "The running of the opera." Erik was relieved.

"I thought that was taken care of. Thus the reason we have a cow who sounds like a dying whale on stage every night." Erik replied making Gerard laugh a bit.

"Well, I have come across something while sorting through business papers for Andre." Gerard said.

"And that would be what exactly?" Erik asked wanting to move this along.

Gerard stopped and turned to Erik. "Erik, what I ran across said that if I was to leave the opera was to go to my eldest child."

Erik nodded and smiled. "So now you choose to tell me who you really are." He said with a slight laugh. Gerard chuckled realizing he'd known for awhile.

"I just thought I would confirm it. But You are my eldest Erik, and if you want the job I'm sure I can arrange something."

Erik sighed in thought. "Do I have time to think about it Gerard?"

"Yes, but please don't wait too long. I know this is a lot, but I know this is what you had wanted before all this happened. But you need to know that you can't stay in hiding if you accept this job Erik." Gerard said.

Erik nodded. "I know. That's why I will need time to think."

"I understand. I will need your answer before the end of next week Erik." Erik nodded. "Well, that's all I had to say, so do we finish the rest of our walk in silence or do we go different ways?"

Erik laughed at him. "Come on." He said moving down the passage.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week Christine could tell something was on Erik's mind, but it seemed to be something he didn't want to share. She could tell by the way he would distract himself when ever she was near. Christine on occasion caught a glimpse of the deep thought when she would leave the room or catch him off guard. It was Sunday night when Erik and Christine lay in bed. Christine had her head on Erik's chest fingering a scar on his shoulder. Erik lay there with one arm around Christine holding her to him; his hand traveling up and down her arm while he stared at the ceiling. Christine let out a dreamy sigh and kissed his neck. "What are you thinking?"

Erik smiled and looked at her. "Some things."

"What things? You have been lost in your mind all week." She replied.

Erik laughed a little. "I have haven't I? I hope I did not offend my bride in doing so."

"You might have if it was any other bride." Christine said with a sweet smile happy that she was the only woman in his life.

"Well I'm glad." He said with a chuckle.

"So, are going to tell me?"

Erik thought for a moment. "No. I'm not. Because I want it to be a surprise."

"I don't do well with waiting on surprises." Christine said.

"Well you will just have to wait for tomorrow." Erik said. Christine gave a small pout and Erik laughed rolling her over on her back. "That pout doesn't do anything I hope you know that."

* * *

The next day Erik walked Christine to her room where he told her the surprise would be that afternoon. Erik left her room and walked through the tunnels until he found Gerard. "Last chance Erik."

With a deep breath he nodded. "I'm sure. Even if I can only run half of the opera for now I will take it."

Gerard nodded. "Alright then let's go." The two of them walked until they reached the exit into the foyer. Once they knew the cost was clear they went out.

Soon Andre and Carlotta came around the corner. "Ah, Gerard." Andre said. They shook hands. "And this must be our new co-owner." Andre said looking at Erik. Erik moved forward and shook Andre's hand. Andre and Carlotta both had to admit to themselves that the mask was rather odd but Gerard had told them that he was involved in a fire incident a few years ago and was badly burnt hence the mask. "Erik, isn't it?"

"Yes Monsieur." Erik said politely.

"Well, I am Andre Giudicelli," He turned motioning to his wife. "And this is my wife, Carlotta."

Erik nodded at her putting aside how he really felt about these people. "It is wonderful to officially meet you both, my father has told me much about the both of you. I must say I am anxious to get started. I've wanted to actually work here since I was a child."

"Well," Andre began. "Why don't we step into the office to finalize everything and then we will introduce you to everyone at the meeting."

Erik nodded and gave a little smirk. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

Christine walked off the stage and sat next to Jean Claude; Christine just wasn't ready to face Meg just yet. Everyone settled down as Andre and Carlotta stepped out onto the stage. "I'm sure most of you are wondering why you are all here, and I will try and make this brief." Andre began. "We have recently gotten someone to help manage the opera. He will be taking over everything that goes on stage wise. So without any further ado I give you our new co-owner, Erik Carrier." Their was scattered applause as Erik walked out onto stage next to the couple.

Christine's eyes widened and caught Meg turning around to look at her as if Christine knew about this, but she didn't. Christine assumed that this was the surprise that Erik had talked about the night before. There were whispers through out the crowd, but everyone grew silent as Erik began to talk. "Thank you. Very few here know me, but for those that don't you should probably know my father is Gerard Carrier. And for those of you that knew me as a child know I've always wanted to help run this magnificent opera. I do hope I do the job justice, and I look forward to working with each and everyone of you."

Andre stared talking again, but Christine couldn't hear a thing. Her eyes never left Erik not believing that he was actually there. She kept thinking any moment she was going to wake up under the opera in Erik's arms, but it wasn't happening. Eventually she was able to pull her eyes away and looked at her hands in her lap. Slowly she brought one hand to her necklace that contained her engagement ring. At some point Andre dismissed them, and Christine only knew that when she noticed people were getting up. Christine slowly walked up on stage and stood next to Carlotta with her eyes to the floor. Christine knew that if she looked at Erik she probably couldn't hide her feelings; he was after all the man she loved and slept with each night. "Ah," Christine heard Carlotta say. "My costume girl, Christine."

After a deep breath Christine looked up at him and regretted doing it; She could feel her knees going weak just looking at him. Erik gave that soft smile she loved and walked over to her. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Mademoiselle."

Christine could hardly breath and she hated him for doing this to her. "Monsieur." Christine said quietly trying to hide a blush.

"Well," Carlotta said. "I believe there are some costumes I must take a look at. Christine let us leave the men to what ever it is they do." She said with a smile and small laugh. Christine smiled and pulled her eyes from Erik walking away.

Christine was given her duties for the rest of the day by Carlotta fixing costume's for her and cleaning them. "Christine," She heard a soft voice call as she sewed the costume. Christine turned and saw Meg. Meg shut the door. "Did you know?" She asked quickly.

Christine shook her head. "No, I had no clue." Meg sighed. "He hasn't been himself for almost a week I guess we know why now."

"I can't believe this." Meg said. "Papa said he was looking into something for Erik, but I didn't think he meant this."

"Now that he's been introduced it's not like I can say anything to change his mind." Christine said going back to work. "But maybe this is a good thing for him. It will help him feel normal and start acting normal."

"But he's not normal Christine." Meg said annoyed.

Christine stopped her work and looked at Meg with furrowed brows. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Meg sighed. "I mean that intelligence wise he isn't normal. You know more than anyone."

Christine knew that wasn't really what she meant, but before she could say anything the door opened and chorus girls walked in grabbing their costumes for rehearsal. Christine went back to her work ignoring Meg. With a sigh Meg left the room. All of the girls in the room kept giggling and whispering. "So, Christine have you heard from the Count?" One of the girls asked as Christine finished a dress.

Christine looked up at them. "No, have you?" With a little smirk Christine grabbed the dress and left. Some of the girls laughed at her come back and others just stood there in awe.

* * *

Gerard stayed around the opera most of the day and didn't know his daughter was looking for him. It was just before Gerard left he was caught by the arm by Meg. "Meg."

"Papa, what on earth are you doing?" Meg asked in a hushed voice.

Gerard sighed. "Meg, you may not see it but this is for his own good. I am still on your side when it comes to what is going on between him and Christine. But this job will open his eyes trust me."

"You better be right about this Papa, or else we are in for quite the adventure." Meg replied.

Gerard turned to leave. "God knows you're right." He muttered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys sorry for the confusion what I had posted for for "Through The Year" I don't know why that one posted but here's the right now. Hope you all enjoy. **_

* * *

It was late when Christine came into her room and locked the door. She turned to find Erik standing there smiling. She glared at him and walked up to him punching him in the arm as hard as she could. "Ow!" He hollered. "What was that for?"

"Not telling me!" She yelled.

"I told you it was a surprise." He said with a charming smile and a laugh.

"That is not alright Erik!" She fussed. "I didn't know what to do! I didn't know how to react to seeing you!"

"You could have just acted like you knew me." Erik said simply.

"No Erik I couldn't. You know that I couldn't. Carlotta knows I've had lessons from an outside source. If I acted like I knew you she would have known. She isn't as stupid as she looks believe it or not." Christine said.

Erik sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I thought this would make you happy." He replied.

"I am happy. But I just wish we didn't have to pretend like we didn't know each other." Erik sighed again and took her into his arms. "I want us to be together Erik. I don't want to have to hide it."

Erik nodded again kissing her head. "We won't hide it then." He said looking down at her.

She furrowed her brow and looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"We can think of something. Make up our own little story. Give them all a show." He said with a smirk.

Slowly Christine smiled. "You really think we could pull that off?"

Erik chuckled. "I know we can."

"What on earth would we say?" Christine said with a slight laugh.

Erik thought for a moment. "Philippe's younger brother knows my father and I."

"What?" Christine asked surprised.

Erik laughed. "Yes. I know him. Raoul is a good friend. You can say that he introduced us. Or that my father did."

"Raoul was in town the other week." Christine said. "And now that I think about it, about the time Gerard said his son came into town." Erik smiled and laughed at how quickly she spun a story.

"Raoul invited you to lunch before he left so you could catch up, but you didn't know he had a friend with him."

"You." They smiled at each other. "What if someone asks Raoul?"

"I'll write to him and explain everything. He will help. I know it."

Christine frowned. "What about your family?"

"What about them?"

"They don't care much for me now that I'm with you I know it." She said looked at the ground.

Erik huffed and lifted her face to meet his eyes. "Listen to me, and listen carefully because I will not repeat myself." He took a long pause. "I don't give a damn about them." Christine smiled and laughed. "If they don't want us together that is their problem, but I'm with you Christine. Until the day I die. I love you and I am determined to marry you. Don't worry about them, because they will get over it."

Christine smiled and wrapped her arms around him kissing him deeply. "I love you." He smiled. "I wish we could run away together so we didn't have to deal with all this secrecy."

Erik nodded. "I know. Now that I've talked to you I realize what a terrible plan this really was." They laughed together.

"Not terrible." She said. "Just not thought out all the way." They laughed again.

"Well then by all means, let us go home and think it out all the way."

* * *

Erik went straight to work. Everyone agreed that it was the best any staging of an opera had looked in a long time. Erik honestly hated working with Carlotta, but he knew that he couldn't walk in there and start changing everything right from the beginning. When they were in the opera Erik and Christine hardly got time together. When Erik would be watching the performers Christine would come to the side of the stage to fix costumes and Erik found it hard to concentrate. Stolen looks from afar was all the two had most days. Some days they would sneak off into Erik's box or Christine's room during breaks to be alone; but their alone time was mostly at night when they finally went home.

Erik was the one topic everyone talked about. All the dancers were fascinated with him as were the chorus members. At times Christine would smile inwardly knowing that they could never have him because he was her's, but other times Christine worried Erik would find one of them better than her and turn to them. Christine would shake her head and dismiss the thoughts. She knew Erik loved her and that he would never do anything to hurt her, but she still had to remind herself that every now and again.

It was late in the day when Christine was in Carlotta's dressing room organizing her costumes. Carlotta sat at her vanity brushing her hair. "What do you think of our new manager?" She asked Christine.

Christine looked at her. "Why do you ask?"

Carlotta shrugged. "Andre has been wondering what everyone thinks of him. I've been asking many people."

Christine smiled and went back to work then said, "I think he is very nice."

"Not a bad man is he not?" Carlotta asked with a girlish giggle.

"A fine man." Christine replied her mind going to the thing Erik and her did in the bed.

"And not bad looking considering his condition." It was so hard for Christine not to just come out and say something along the lines of 'You should see him without his clothes.' Or 'He's even better looking in bed.' But Christine just agreed with Carlotta.

"Do you know if he is with anyone? He keeps his private life very secret around Andre and myself."

Christine thought hard. "I'm not very sure. He has mentioned going out on a date from time to time just before he leaves at night."

"I wonder who she is." Carlotta said in a cold voice. Christine knew that Erik was someone all the girl wanted. He was a mystery, and a mystery every girl wanted to solve. Carlotta turned as Christine finished. "If you hear anything about whoever this girl is, you will tell me, won't you?"

Christine smiled and nodded, "Of course Madame."

Carlotta smiled and Christine left. She should have told her. Told her that she was the mystery girl every girl in the opera hated. Christine should have told her that she was the one that he took to his bed each and every night.

Christine was lost in her thoughts when she hit something and was about to fall to the ground when someone caught her. She looked up and gasped. "Philippe." She said scrambling out of his arms.

"Hello Christine." He said with a smile. "I didn't think it possible, but you are more beautiful than the last time I saw you." He said coming closer and Christine took a step back.

"That's very kind of you to say Philippe." She said politely.

"So, I hear there is another manager. Gerard's son? I didn't even know he had a son."

Christine nodded. "Yes. Not many did. Apparently he spent most of his time in the country with his mother and uncle." She recited the practiced lie.

"Well, that's interesting. My brother tells me that he has introduced the two of you." Philippe said interested to know what she thought of this man.

She nodded again. "Yes, last month when he was in town. Raoul invited me to lunch and Erik was there."

"And?"

"And he was very nice. I liked him. I still do. I think he is going to be very good for the opera." Christine said with a smile. Philippe nodded.

"Well, I was wondering if you were free at any point this week?"

Christine took another step away from him as he had once again become closer than she liked. "I am actually kept quite busy by the new manager. He is wanting to redesign some of the costumes." Christine said smoothly.

"Oh, well, maybe next week?" He asked.

"Next week is the performance." She said quickly. "I'm sorry Philippe." She said not meaning it. "Perhaps another time, but right now I really must go. Erik is waiting on me to discuss the costumes." Before Philippe could say anything Christine walked past him and down the hall. After a moment he decided to follow her.

Christine walked into the backstage area. Everyone had gone home by now. Philippe started to wonder if she was really meeting this Erik. Then he saw him walk to her from to other side of the stage. "It's about damn time you showed up." Erik said sounding irritated.

Christine crossed her arms. "Do you really find it wise to take that tone with me?" She asked.

Erik smiled taking her into his arms. "What are you going to do about?"

"I have a few ideas I could use." She said playing with his tie. "But you have to take me home first."

"Now that I will happily do." He said kissing her fully on the lips. Philippe couldn't believe his eyes.

Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a muffled moan as Erik kissed her harder. Christine tore away. "Take me home Erik. So we can continue this in our bed." She said making Erik smile. Philippe hid behind a curtain as they left hand in hand.

* * *

_**Raoul is coming! Philippe knows! Opera girl are jealous! and Christine is feeling insecure. Poor thing. Philippe got shot down though hahaha. Anyway reviews make me happy! I've just started back to school so updates will go from frequent to very slow quite fast. I hope you all understand. Until the next time my lovelies! **_


End file.
